Music Lessons
by ponderer
Summary: Rachel gets music lessons from members of the Glee Club. Finchel
1. Finn

TITLE: Music Lessons  
AUTHOR: ponderer  
SUMMARY: Rachel gets music lessons from members of the Glee Club.  
DISCLAIMER: I want for nothing, except for Glee to start up again. April is too far away.  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: It's been too long. I'm babysitting now, so during that time, I'll be writing. This is not a one-shot. It will continue over a span, high lighting members of Glee while teaching Rachel about the music of the world (mostly all the songs I grew up with and love (or hate)). So, sit back and enjoy. Maybe you'll learn a thing or too, as well.

---

_For you, there'll be no more crying/  
__For you, the sun will be shining/  
__And I feel that when I'm with you/  
__It's alright, I know it's right_

[ Songbird – Fleetwood Mac ]

---

_Finn_

She's stubborn, but the worst when it comes to music. Throughout her life, she was clued in on major diva hits; Whitney Houston, Celine Dion, Barbra Streisand (which also included music of Broadway – her first true love). She doesn't take to listening to the radio, instead only repeating her discs of Love Story Movie Hits have almost completely worn out from use. She has also been caught on numerous occasions "stealing" from her dad's collection of The Carpenters.

But when Rachel Berry met Finn Hudson, her music taste changed dramatically.

First off, she began listening to the radio. And not because he made her, but because her feelings were so large for him that she had to expand herself in other ways to not think about him so much. Which in fact held the opposite effect because the cliché of every song reminded her of him did.

It was a cruel thing.

Before Glee practice began mere days after sectionals, Finn was wearing headphones and tapping his right foot to the offbeat of the song he was listening to. "What's that song called?" she asked him later as he stuffed the wires and player into the front pocket of his book bag. He looked up, surprised at the question.

"Oh, it's something that Puck suggested," he began, stumbling slightly over the question. His hand clenched tightly but then he took a calming breath, an exercise Rachel had seen him use a lot lately, before he answered her further. "It's this band called Avenged Sevenfold," he replied with a shrug.

"Do you like them?"

"I guess. Why?"

This time, Rachel shrugged. "I'm broadening my horizons when it comes to music. I've decided to be prepared in all genres of music instead of just a few. It'll look better when I audition."

Finn nodded in understanding. "That's pretty cool. I could suggest a few songs you might like. I'm not so sure this band is what you're looking for."

Rachel beamed and pulled out her small, pink notebook. He said nothing of the color choice and instead began scribbling down names. She peered over his shoulder, only recognizing some of the names.

"Here, try these out for size," he smiled. She looked down at the list, smiling. Not only was she sharing something from with Finn (the only boy she had ever really liked) but she got to keep something from him too.

"These look great. Thanks Finn," she said, excited to get home and research. Just as he was about to reply, Mr. Schue walked in, waving sheet music in their direction.

---

Rachel spent that evening pouring over the music Finn suggested. She didn't have iTunes before, so she downloaded the program and set to work. His music taste was definitely opposite of hers; mostly 70s rock. Naturally, he chose Queen and The Rolling Stones, but also Foreigner and Chicago. She found websites that showed what albums the artists had and in turn, they suggested more bands based on what she researched.

The next day at school, her eyes were bloodshot and exhausted looking from not sleeping. She found the tall jock at his locker, pulling out his morning classes. He smiled when he saw her, but then his face turned to concern. "Rachel, are you okay?"

"Oh, I'm fine Finn. I just stayed up all night researching your music suggestions," she said, shuffling some of the books in front of her.

"All night?" he questioned, quirking an eyebrow.

"Sure. I am nothing but a loyal and attentive student. When I'm eager to learn about something new, I can't stop!"

Finn laughed awkwardly, scratching the back of his head. "Well, what did you find out then?"

Rachel immediately got into working mode. "I really enjoyed Journey and Queen, but not so much of the Rolling Stones. I've found that the softer rock suits my voice better. My favorite though, I think, was Heart oddly enough."

This time, Finn laughed whole-heartedly. "You would love them!" Rachel semi-frowned, too tired for much else. "No, it's great that you liked them Rachel. My mom's always really liked them. She has some of the original albums at home."

"Do they still work?" she inquired.

"Yeah," he nodded. "I think so. You should come over some time; we could listen to them if you'd want."

"Of course, that would be lovely," she smiled tiredly while Finn blushed innocently.

"Okay then. Well, I'll see you," he replied and shut his locker firmly before heading back down the hall.

She would have seen him looking back at her but she was smiling with her eyes closed.

---

Rachel timidly knocked on Finn's front door that following Friday night. This was the first she had ever been there and was unsure of what to expect of her surroundings. He answered the door a few moments later, still wearing his school clothes. "Hey Rach, come on in. I pulled out all of my mom's albums in here. I never realized how many she had."

And he was right, there were at least three paper sized boxes full of albums. Finn lowered himself to the middle of the floor where one box was already open, some of the albums already pulled out. Rachel sat down across from him, legs bent to the side modestly, leaning her back against the couch. "I already found Fleetwood Mac. That's what's playing now," he acknowledged to the music playing from the record player off to the side of the room. Rachel listened closely the female's raspy voice, the chords of the guitar, the harmony of voices and instruments.

"This is good," she agreed. "What's this song called?" He wordlessly handed her the white album cover, entitled "Rumors".

"Its number five, I think," he counted off. Rachel took a moment to look over the cover, the image of two band mates together – reminding her of a possible future she could have with the boy in front of her.

"She has some of my dad's stuff too, but he was more into pop music I suppose. Which is kind of the opposite of what I always thought," he said. Rachel looked up surprised. Finn had never mentioned anything about his father to her before. She didn't want to push him, but she knew she needed to let him know she was listening to; even at the extent to which she was so excited at the prospect of being closer to him.

"What was his favorite?" she asked quietly, shifting her legs to be crossed in front of her, fixing her skirt to cover herself.

"My mom says he always listened to The Carpenters and the Beatles," he answered, shuffling through his handful of records.

"I always steal the album my dad has of the Carpenters. I've always been really fond of it," Rachel replied. Finn looked up and stared her down, seizing her up. Rachel shrugged. "It's been pretty catchy, listening to them. It's a sad story in the end, that the sister died, but their music was really amazing."

It was quiet for awhile, them listening to the record as it turned over to play the B-side. Rachel jumped when Finn spoke again, "I've always liked 'Superstar'."

Rachel smiled gently. "Yeah, that's a good one."

"Thanks for this Rachel," he murmured, the sadness gone from his eyes. Rachel was confused.

"For what? I should be thanking you, going through all of these just to help me expand my musical taste. Especially on a Friday night," she added nervously.

Finn chuckled darkly. "Yeah, it's not my usual schedule." Rachel felt the tension growing in the room, the song changing.

"I'm really sorry, Finn. For everything. You didn't deserve any of it," she said quietly, reaching over to place her small hand over his.

"I'm beginning to learn that," he replied.

---

"Thanks for the music lesson Finn. I had a really good time," Rachel smiled as they stood on his front stoop several hours later. Finn shuffled his socked feet, hands stuffed in his jean pockets. "I'll make sure to return this album safe and sound on Monday."

"Take your time. I doubt my mom will notice you borrowed it," he laughed, but Rachel stood strong.

"Yes, but still. I don't want to make her hate me."

"Why is that?" he said, looking serious. Rachel stumbled over her words.

"Well, we are friends. I would hope that I could get on well with your family," she answered, unevenly. Finn nodded, looking serious once again.

"Rachel, do you think that maybe, well, I could see you before school on Monday? My mom doesn't have to work tomorrow night and I sometimes make dinner for her if she's off and maybe you'd like to meet her?" he rushed out and her eyes grew large in shock and girly excitement.

"That would be great Finn. I can't wait to meet her," she replied and he finally smiled a Finn smile, so in turn, Rachel beamed.

"Okay, tomorrow night then," he said. Rachel nodded, unsure of what to do next. Finally, Finn chose for her and enclosed her in a comfortable hug. She inhaled his scent, remembering him from so many months ago, and when he let her go, his mouth brushed her cheek.

Blushing, she stumbled off the porch with a murmured goodbye, the album clutched tightly beneath her sweaty fingers.

---

Songs from the chapter:

Go Your Own Way – Fleetwood Mac  
Superstar – The Carpenters  
Fat Bottomed Girls – Queen

**AN:** What is your favorite 70s track?


	2. Mercedes

TITLE: Music Lessons  
AUTHOR: ponderer  
SUMMARY: Rachel gets music lessons from members of the Glee Club.  
DISCLAIMER: I want for nothing, except for Glee to start up again. April is too far away.  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: I need to give major props to Pandora Radio for without its constant stream of tunes from each chapter's genre of music, I don't know where I'd be. This section comes from our girl Mercedes. Her personal grooves were a lot different than I first imagined. I hope you agree.

---

_You know I love music/  
__And every time I hear something hot/  
__It makes me wanna move/_

[ _Just Fine_ – Mary J. Blige ]

---

_Mercedes_

Rachel couldn't stop playing the songs that Finn had suggested, mostly because his touch lingered on the sheet of paper. She had already returned the record of Fleetwood Mac to him the school day that followed their dinner date with his mother where they had spent the evening learning about concerts she had gone to throughout the seventies.

After she had handed him the album before classes started, Rachel ran to the bathroom before the late bell. Mercedes was in there fixing her hair in the mirror. "Oh, hey girl!" she beamed in the reflection to the brunette.

"How are you doing today, Mercedes?" Rachel asked politely. Ever since sectionals, everyone had been much nicer to Rachel for saving the day, Mercedes being the biggest hurdle.

"Fabulous! My parents just bought me tickets to the Beyonce concert in Columbus," Mercedes explained, her hands shaking from the excitement.

Rachel had heard of the singer before, students mentioning her off handedly, something about her dating another performer. She tried not to dabble into the personal lives of celebrities because she believed once she was one herself, she would hope her fans would keep a polite distance from her as well. "That sounds really great. Have a good time!"

"Oh, that's not all Miss! They bought three tickets. I already invited our girl Tina, and I thought you'd like to make our second edition of Destiny's Child!" Mercedes looked honestly sincere, though Rachel was still unsure. Was this a trick?

"Really? Me? Wouldn't Kurt like to go instead?"

Mercedes rolled her eyes, shifting a manicured hand to her hip. "Nah, he's off with his dad that weekend. Besides, Beyonce isn't exactly his bag, if you hear what I'm sayin'," she laughed. Rachel chuckled, looking down at her Mary Janes, scuffling them on the tiled floor. "But, honestly girl, I think it'd be fun. Some real girl bonding," she continued. Looking back at the mirror, she added, "Plus we'll need to get the scoop on you and Mr. Finn."

"What are you insinuating?" Rachel asked, blushing to the roots of her hair. She hated being embarrassed, but when it came to Finn, her emotions went out of control and her resolve flew out the window.

"Exactly that look, right there! Look, it's no big deal. It's about damn time he moved on from the baby drama anyway. And if it's you that makes him happy, then why fight it?" Rachel watched as the dark girl redid her lip gloss, plumping out her lips once, then again, before sticking the tub into her front pocket. "Anyway, the concert is this weekend. Make sure you're able to come, and you can come over before so we can all get ready together. It'll be a good time, I promise."

"Okay, thanks Mercedes," Rachel said just as the other girl squealed, wrapping the smaller framed girl in a tight embrace.

"I'll see you later, girl! Can't be late for English!" Mercedes sang out and as she left the bathroom, Rachel could hear her humming "Halo".

---

Of course her dads were ecstatic Rachel was asked to go somewhere with the girls and allowed her to go on a small shopping spree mid-week with Mercedes and Tina to buy concert clothes. Although she had plenty of outfits already, both the other members assured her that this was not the time to wear plaid skirts.

They went into a shop called _Debs_ first, where Mercedes picked up several sparkly tops that had deep V's in both the front and the back. She was still humming, this time to the songs playing through the store's speakers. "What's this song called?" Rachel asked Tina as they followed Mercedes through the store.

"You don't know these tunes?" Mercedes exclaimed, holding up a rather loud looking skirt. "We need to have some serious jam sessions before this concert."

Tina nodded wordlessly, frowning slightly.

"This, my friend, is Mary J. Blige. Embrace her grooves, girl. She tells it as it is," Mercedes explained, closing her eyes. Rachel smiled slightly. "The song; "Just Fine" is about female empowerment. How no matter what, we can overcome anything, that we don't need no men up in here telling us what's up. That we can be on our own, no matter what we're doing, and be just fine."

"That sounds really empowering. Would I like her?" Rachel questioned. Mercedes laughed.

"She wouldn't be your girl of choice, no, but still, it's nice to appreciate other worlds."

"Well, I've been trying to expand my palette. Finn gave me some music this weekend to listen to and I would really like it if you could help me as well."

Mercedes and Tina looked between each other, then in unison looked back at the Jew. "Are you willing to give yourself to me completely, not questioning my tastes and keeping your opinions to yourself until the music learning is done?"

Rachel nodded, giving the Girl Scout's honor. "I promise!"

Mercedes held out her hand, arching a thin eyebrow. Rachel accepted her hand, shaking firmly. "Okay, let's get started then."

---

The following week was busy. Between finding innocent moments to spend gazing into Finn's brown eyes, Rachel found herself surrounded by R&B CDs while driving around town with Mercedes.

Turning up the volume, Mercedes exclaimed, "Now, my girl JLo is amazing. If you're ever feeling pumped up about going out, she is a good go to."

"I really like the Latin feel to it," Rachel nodded, tapping her foot.

"Seriously, that's all you're going to do to this? Nah, that ain't right!" Mercedes swerved the small car to the park, leaving the car running. Turning up the stereo further, she got out only to pull Rachel from the passenger side moments later. The music was loud in the early evening, only a few people walking with their children. "See, you gotta loosen them hips!"

Rachel laughed, watching Mercedes dance around. She was amazed, the girl had definite moves. Rachel found she was more envious than jealous. She would never be able to dance like that; even if she wanted to.

"What's your problem? Ain't you ever danced like this before to some rap?"

Rachel frowned, folding her arms across her chest. "I've never really been around it before."

"And to think you were Miss Music," she scoffed. "All right then, we'll just take smaller steps. Because you will be a dancing storm this weekend. I refuse to let you just stand there while Beyonce dances her ass off on stage." Rachel laughed, still unsure. The song changed and Mercedes beamed. "Now this, will be perfect!"

The beat was sexy, and it made Rachel blush at the prospect of dancing to it. "So, the trick is to not care what others think of you while you dance. All that matters is you and your dance partner, whether it's me and Tina, or a boy that we'll call Finn." Rachel blushed again, but paid close attention. "It's all in the hips. Let 'em swing around like nobody's business. Use your hands, your legs. Wiggle your butt. Shake your boobs. Use everything God gave you as a woman."

And Mercedes did just that as the woman singing from her car radio sang about being hotter than some guy's girlfriend. It was uncomfortable, that was for sure, as Rachel tried to copy Mercedes as best as she could but it was much harder than she thought. She wanted to cry out in frustration for how easy it appeared for her music mentor.

Mercedes caught on and slowed down, thinking thoughtfully. Starting smoothly, she began, "Close your eyes. Imagine it's you and Finn," and Rachel began to interrupt her but Mercedes hushed her. "It's you and Finn. And you're at prom and a song like this comes on. And you want to be close to him, feel his hands on your hips, the weight, feel his breath across your neck. You want to feel him pressed against your back, leaning his body over yours." Rachel shivered, imagining these images as Mercedes deftly handed them to her. "Now, listen to the music and pretend he's here. Show me how you'd move."

With her eyes still closed, Rachel allowed the music to take over. It was different than it was when she was singing. This was a new release, allowing not her voice to be her boost of confidence. She used her body instead. It was still awkward, but she could understand now what Mercedes was trying to say. Swaying gently, she imagined Finn not behind her, but watching her through a crowded dance floor, his eyes a heavy stare. She let her hands drop to her sides, running them up her waist and torso before raising them up to her hair, bending her head back and shaking it from side to side. Swaying her hips to and fro, she spun and found her breath coming out short but enjoying the feeling of the beat matching her heart.

Smiling, she opened her eyes to a clapping Mercedes. "And now you're ready for that concert."

---

Songs from the chapter:

Just Fine – Mary J. Blige  
Don't Cha – The Pussycat Dolls  
Waiting for Tonight – Jennifer Lopez

Bonus: Say My Name – Destiny's Child

**AN: **What is your favorite dance tune?


	3. Puck

TITLE: Music Lessons  
AUTHOR: ponderer  
SUMMARY: Rachel gets music lessons from members of the Glee Club.  
DISCLAIMER: I want for nothing, except for Glee to start up again. April is too far away.  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: I thought Puck would have been hard to write for. Boy, was I wrong! Enjoy my rock talk.

---

_Who needs avenues/  
__Who needs reservoirs/  
__We're gonna show this town/  
__How to kiss these stars/_

[ _Manhattan_ – Kings of Leon ]

---

_Puck_

Noah was still in a mood. Rachel noticed since they ended their almost romance, Noah had become much more emotional – especially with the baby's sex being finally corrected and identified publically. And with Finn not wanting anything to do with him and Quinn being pregnant and distant and therefore the entire Glee Club was forced to pick sides.

Thankfully, Rachel had no sides. Well, Finn's above all. And she saw how sad her new almost boyfriend was. She just knew he'd be happier with Noah back at his side. So, as Co-Captain of Glee, she made it her new mission to bring the club back as one team. Starting with Noah Puckerman.

Rachel found him near the locker room entrance leering at freshmen. She tapped him on the shoulder and he arched an eyebrow as he looked down at her.

"Berry, to what do I owe this pleasure?" he smirked, eyeing her chest. Disgusted, Rachel closed her sweater tightly, then crossed her arms.

"I want to hang out with you after school." His jaw dropped; he was surprised.

Collecting his wits, he laughed. "Dream on. This party has ended, sweetheart."

Rachel narrowed her eyes. "I didn't mean like that. I need a ride home today. Could you take me?"

Noah faltered. "Shouldn't you be asking your boyfriend?"

Rachel frowned, replying softly, "He's not my boyfriend."

He smiled, almost sadly. "Not yet." She shrugged in response. With a sigh, he continued, "He won't like it."

"He doesn't need to know." He smirked. "Okay, he's busy today. I really do need a ride." With a final sigh of defeat, Rachel smiled. "Great! I'll see you later!"

As she walked away, a new bounce to her step, she heard him call out, "I won't wait if you show up late!"

---

True to his word, Noah was at his truck at the end of the day. Having already shared her clichéd awkward good-bye hug with Finn, she bounded over to the already running truck, loud rock music blaring. She frowned, offended for when she got in and closed the door, he kept the volume up. Fed up a block later, Rachel turned it down herself.

"What the hell? You don't just mess with my stereo!"

"I just wanted to ask who this was!"

"Why?" he asked quickly, on the defensive.

"I like it," she answered honestly.

He laughed loudly. "It's not really your thing. Metallica's pretty bad-ass."

"Okay, well do you have anything I would like?" Rolling his eyes, Noah ejected the CD and popped in another after looking through his case from the door slot.

Before she could ask, he told her, "It's Kings of Leon. Just be quiet for once and listen."

So that's what she did. For the rest of the blocks home, she realized that not only had she truly enjoyed the music but that they had been driving in circles for almost the entirety of the album. Finally, Puck stopped the Ford in front of her house, popping the original disc into the CD player. Then, he blared it. Without a word, Rachel just nodded in his direction. As he pulled away, she could still feel the sad bass in her heart and she ached for it.

The next morning at her locker, Rachel found Noah leaning. "Hello, Noah," she said, keeping it simple.

"Berry," he replied. Then he handed her a CD with a blank cover. "I expect to get this back." Then he walked away.

At home, she listened to the borrowed CD with the bass as loud as it would go. Her eardrums hurt but her heart was pumping rhythmically to the beautiful and soulful lyrics. This was different than Finn's rock. It was louder, grittier, more honest. And she appreciated it. Rachel easily saw the attraction.

Her dads came and checked on her later, while she listened to it through for the third time. Although she couldn't hear them. For she was truly head banging to Metallica.

---

Finn called her cellphone later that night. "Hello?"

There was a brief pause before she heard a reply. It was his sad voice. "Why?" She immediately knew he had found out about her car ride with his ex best friend, Noah.

"I needed a ride home, Finn," she replied, afraid of a fight. She knew he'd find out eventually, but she had hoped he wouldn't.

"But him? Wasn't there anybody else you could have asked?"

Rachel shrugged, forgetting he couldn't see her. Thus, she answered verbally. "I suppose I could have asked someone else. But I saw Noah…"

"Please don't say his name," he sighed, but Rachel was tired of the whole situation suddenly.

"Noah was there and I asked. He's my friend, Finn."

"He's your friend now?! Don't you remember what happened at all?"

"Sure I do! And I hate that you're hurting still but really, don't you miss him? He is your best friend."

"Was my best friend – until he slept with my virgin girlfriend and got her knocked up!" Finn exclaimed, making Rachel wish they were face to face for this conversation.

"Are you telling me you'd rather me not be his friend?" she asked sternly.

"No, but…" he began.

"Then what's the problem? You trust me, right?" Although she was being a bit abrasive, his answer could make or break her.

"Sometimes I think you're the only person I _can_ trust," he replied honestly. She smiled softly in response.

"Good. So believe me when I say this is for the best. I would never try and hurt you."

Finn sighed heavily. "I know. But it still sucks."

"I know. It'll get better though. I won't let it get worse." Then he chuckled, surprising Rachel.

"I wish that was true."

It Rachel was anything, she was determined.

---

"Here," she said the next morning, handing Noah his CD. "I liked it."

"Oh really?" he quipped.

"Yeah, really. It's not Broadway, but it was tolerable."

Noah looked past her charade and smirked. "Just tolerable?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, it was." Rachel nodded and began walking away when he called her last name softly.

"Was he…?"

"He'll come around," she replied, then turned and walked away.

Later that week, before Glee rehearsal, Finn met Rachel at her locker. They were filling each other in on their afternoon classes when Noah walked by. He stopped before them and Rachel eyed them both. Finn just glared openly but for once, Noah looked nervous.

"I made you a new mix," he said and Rachel went to take it but Puck shook his mohawked head. "I meant Finn."

"What?" Finn gaped, really surprised.

"I found this new band, Wolfmother. I thought you'd like it so I burned you a copy." Finn took it cautiously, still surprised. Then Puck said, "I had to steal it from my sister's room because I was out of blanks."

Finn said nothing, just stared at the case in his hand. Rachel didn't dare speak or move. Her mind, though, was in over-thinking mode.

After another awakward pause, Puck shuffled his feet and made a move to leave. Finn shocked them all by saying, "Thanks," quietly. He didn't look up and Noah didn't ruin it by smirking. He nodded instead and left - heading in the direction of the choir room.

"Can I stick this in here for now?" he asked, motioning to her locker.

Rachel wasn't sure he meant for the afternoon or a few weeks. However long, she'd keep it safe until he was ready. "Of course."

After placing it on the top shelf, Finn closed her locker. Rachel turned to follow in Noah's steps and as Finn moved in step with her, his large hand sought out hers. She squeezed it back, smiling to herself.

It was the first time they ever held hands.

---

Songs from the chapter:

Vagabond – Wolfmother  
Use Somebody – Kings of Leon  
Enter Sandman – Metallica

**AN:** Which Kings of Leon member makes you shiver in anticipation?


	4. Artie

TITLE: Music Lessons  
AUTHOR: ponderer  
SUMMARY: Rachel gets music lessons from members of the Glee Club.  
DISCLAIMER: I want for nothing, except for Glee to start up again. April is too far away.  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Artie's section really flew by. It was a lot easier to do than I expected, like Puck's. Artie's voice is soft and inviting, and I wish they'd give him more romance on screen, because I think he'd be a lady killer. Also, I'm thinking Artie would love the 80s weird music. Like me. Do you agree? Please review!

---

_Let's sway/  
__You could look into my eyes/  
__Let's sway/  
__Under the moonlight, this serious moonlight/_

[ _Let's Dance_ – David Bowie ]

---

_Artie_

Rachel was beginning to really enjoy the new music on her i-Pod. She found herself often humming along in the hallway, in the locker room, and anywhere else she could. Finn took notice and loved her openness to learning and growing so therefore was beginning to do the same; by slowly acknowledging Puck.

Besides that, they were almost official. They spent most of their evenings together when Finn didn't have practice. They met each other's parents over home cooked meals and rented DVDs. On the weekends, they decided to start working out together, to share another shared interest. Besides, it gave Rachel a golden opportunity to see and enjoy Finn's exposed muscles working as he lifted. So, the following Saturday morning, they went to Finn's gym; using his guest pass for her to get in.

Rachel was surprised when she saw fellow glee member Artie lifting small barbells.

Pushing up his glasses, he greeted them. "Hey guys." Finn gave him a high five, used to seeing him there on weekends. "Rachel, when did you start coming here?"

Finn wrapped an arm around her shoulder proudly. "This is her first time." Rachel blushed but couldn't help but melt into his side. Artie grinned.

"That's great. They have some really nice equipment here," he commented. He was right, Rachel noticed as she looked around the gym. There were quite a few large men – possibly body builders, and some girls were on the elliptical and bikes.

"It looks fairly clean," she wrinkled her nose slightly, watching as a man around thirty left his piece of equipment without cleaning it.

"You get used to it," Artie laughed at her expression.

Finn looked down at her. "I'm going to lift for awhile. You think you'll be okay?"

Rachel nodded, smiling. He leaned down and kissed her forehead, not even blushing as he left her there with Artie. She did, though, and the boy grinned at her.

"So, are you two official yet?" he asked, nodding in Finn's direction.

"I am not able to say," she answered discretely.

"But you will be if you're not," he stated and once again, she shrugged. "That's really great though, seeing him happy again."

"It is pretty great," she smiled. She turned toward a machine and frowned.

"It's for you back muscles. Here, you sit down and press up right against the rest, back straight," Rachel followed his instructions. "Now place your hands there." She made a face at the prospect. "It's clean, I promise."

She swallowed hard, but then nodded wearily. "Okay."

"While keeping your back straight, lift up. Slowly." She did, noticing the weight wasn't too heavy for her, and yet she could still feel the pull. "Is that weight okay?"

"Yes," she blew out evenly.

"Do five more then we'll do one more rep."

When she was finished, palms on her thighs, she commented, "You're a really good instructor, Artie."

He blushed, pushing up his glasses. "I enjoyed it here. No one judges me."

And again, he was right. For the most part everyone kept to themselves. But if they passed the boy in the wheelchair they offered a smile or nod. It wasn't much, but it was very normal – something Rachel was sure Artie craved.

"How often do you come here?" she asked while cleaning off the seat with the nearest grimy rag and spray bottle. When she was satisfied, they moved on to the next machine.

"At the most three times a week. It's part of my physical therapy but I get to do it on my own time."

"Are you usually alone?" she questioned, lifting the next set of weights. It was heavier, so he reached down and lowered the amount.

"No. My dad comes with me a lot, but he couldn't stay today. I actually like it when he can't stay," he explained, laughing a bit. Rachel would have smiled, but the muscles in her back were beginning to burn. She wasn't used to lifting like this. "I can listen to what I want when I'm alone," he continued.

"What do you listen to?" she asked, nodding towards his i-Pod. She had stopped lifting and was pausing.

"Bowie's my go to."

"Bowie?" Rachel asked with an arched eyebrow.

Artie chuckled, shaking his head in wonder. "David Bowie. He sang 'China Girl'."

"I don't know that one," Rachel shrugged, beginning another rep.

"I've been a pretty big fan of his ever since I saw Labyrinth."

"I think I heard Finn talk about that movie before. It has like puppets or something," she replied thoughtfully.

"It's pretty sweet. Anyways, he's really cool to listen to while I'm working out," Artie shrugged.

"I'll have to look him up," she smiled.

"Cool, you might like him." Rachel nodded at his comment as she completed her final lifts and they moved on.

---

The next Saturday, Rachel and Finn met up with Artie after he finished his swimming lesson. He was in the waiting room with his ear buds in, music blasting, his fingers tapping along the rims of his wheels.

"Bowie?" Rachel asked, gesturing towards him. Artie smiled and shook his head as they sat beside him; he took the earphones out.

"It's actually the Talking Heads today."

"You're an 80s fan, eh?" Finn chimed in. Rachel and Artie were shocked; Finn barely recognized anything outside of his classic rock. "What? I looked up some Bowie the other night and it led me elsewhere."

"I'm glad I could influence you. I really like music from that decade because my older cousin Rob was around a lot after my accident. It's what he listened to."

"That's sweet that you he was around," Rachel smiled.

"Yeah, he still comes up from Pittsburgh every few months. We usually trade our i-Pods to get new music."

"That's cool, dude," Finn commented. Artie unplugged his music player from his headphones and handed it over to the jock.

"Here, you can take mine for the rest of the weekend. Maybe you'll be further inspired," Artie suggested with a shrug.

"Awesome. Thanks bro," Finn replied, already scrolling through the list.

Rachel took hers out of her sweatshirt pouch. "Here's mine. I'll share with Finn."

Artie smiled. "Okay. There's my dad. See you cool cats on the flip side." They waved good-bye to him and his father as they left.

"Do you want this first? I really only listen to this other mix when I work out," Finn offered, handing her Artie's i-Pod.

"You mean the one Puck made?" she asked softly. Finn nodded but otherwise didn't verbally respond. Rachel took that as a code to not mention it further. "Sure. I'm interested in what you learned on your own, Mr. Hudson." She changed the subject lightly, poking his side and making him blush; a thank you for not pushing the conversation when he was still deeply wounded.

"All right. Let's do this." Taking her hand, a common sight now, they walked together into the gym.

---

Songs from the chapter:

Your Love – The Outfield  
China Girl – David Bowie  
Burning Down the House – Talking Heads

_Bonus:_ Any song from a John Hughes film.

**AN: **What is your favorite _Breakfast Club_ cliche?


	5. Tina

TITLE: Music Lessons  
AUTHOR: ponderer  
SUMMARY: Rachel gets music lessons from members of the Glee Club.  
DISCLAIMER: I want for nothing, except for Glee to start up again. April is too far away.  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Tina is a lot like me, I found while writing this chapter. Her music is my music; her feelings are pretty much my own. In the show, I would probably be the most like her, but in ways, we are complete opposites. So, here you can find a bit of me in Tina and vice versa.

Please, continue to read and send me a lot of reviews. I only have Kurt and Quinn left!

---

_This is fact not fiction/  
__For the first time in years/  
__All the girls in every girlie magazine/  
__Can't make me feel any less alone/_

[ _Lack of Color_ – Death Cab for Cutie ]

---

_Tina_

When the new semester started, Rachel found herself surrounded a small crowd of fans. The news of winning Regionals had spread slowly and with the upcoming buzz of Sectionals, the school became lit with excitement. Not that some students still gave them trouble, but for the most part, it wasn't as scary to walk down the halls and fear an oncoming slushie war.

Plus, it helped that Rachel Berry was officially dating Finn Hudson. Rachel was Finn's girlfriend. Finn was her boyfriend. Boyfriend.

Not that it changed their arrangement, it was just more natural to say, "Hello, this is my boyfriend Finn," rather than saying, "Hello, this is my almost boyfriend Finn." And besides a few extra stares from fellow football jocks, it was pleasant.

Oh, it was better than that; it was perfect.

Rachel was sure to be careful to avoid that word though. It was like a jinx in the theater world and playing it safe in the real world was also something she wanted to maintain. After wanting something for so long, and finally getting it, made it appear ten times worse if she actually lost it.

Finn seemed to do the same. They walked on eggshells almost, working slowly together to create a rhythm to their new relationship. But, as time went on, it became easier and normal. Pleasant.

(Perfect.)

But, because the new semester had begun, that meant classes switched. Rachel only had two half year courses, so it wasn't very different than her normal routine. When she walked into the writing lab for a beginner's course in creative writing, she found the meek Tina sitting in the middle of the classroom. Avoiding the front seats, Rachel moved to stand beside her fellow teammate.

"Is this seat saved?" Rachel smiled.

Tina looked up, slightly nervous. "N-no." It wasn't her usual stutter, as she had come out after regionals and explained how it was a trick back in middle school to fake out a teacher. No, this was a nervous expression of reply. Rachel frowned and sat beside the girl.

"I won't look at your work, if that's what's bothering you," she explained softly but Tina shook her head after a moment.

She smiled tentatively. "No, Rachel it's fine. Really." Rachel still looked unsure so Tina continued. "I just didn't expect anyone else to be taking this course. It's kind of embarrassing."

"Why would you be embarrassed? I think it's cool that you like to write. Is that why you always carry that green notebook?" Tina looked shocked.

"You've seen that?"

Rachel smiled slightly. "Well, yeah. I take notice in what my friends are doing."

"It's not that I'm hiding anything," Tina began shyly. "I've been writing for a few years now. I've always kept it private because it's almost like…"

"A way to express yourself without being judged?" Rachel inputted. Tina smiled softly.

"Yeah. Don't get me wrong; music is like that too, but it's different at the same time. I mean, music is your passion. There's no doubt that you'll be a huge star one day. And while I do enjoy it, it's not in my future. But writing?" Tina shrugged delicately and Rachel smiled at her in understanding. "I can definitely see that working out."

"That's great Tina. I'm really glad you have this passion," Rachel said just as Mr. Walker came into the room, signaling the beginning of class.

When the bell signaled forty-three minutes later, the class gathered their things and left the classroom, Rachel and Tina lagging behind. "Rachel, could you not maybe tell everyone about this? I would like to keep it to myself for a little longer."

Rachel frowned slightly, but nodded. "Of course." Tina gave a nod back gratefully before turning away to head to her next class, but Rachel's soft voice called out to her. "You should be proud of everything you do, Tina. And your friends will support you, no matter your choices."

Tina didn't turn, just paused in her step, then continued walking away.

---

Rachel didn't see the quiet girl again until the next day in creative writing. Mr. Walker gave them an assignment and put them to work immediately, limiting conversation in the classroom. "I forgot to mention class that we'll be taking turns with our music selections starting tomorrow. Feel free to bring in a CD or other device to plug in and for the class, it'll be your personal music muse playing. I just ask that the lyrics stay PG-13."

The class murmured in excitement. Rachel already began compartmentalizing her playlist, thinking of her newest collections to add. She knew she wanted to listen to something soothing, like classical music perhaps, but she had really been into The Go-Gos and that wasn't exactly a calm mood setting.

"What music are you bringing?" Rachel asked Tina thoughtfully.

The other girl shrugged nonchalantly. "I'll probably bring in something folk-like. I've really been into Grizzly Bear lately."

"That's the name of the band?" Rachel scoffed.

"You haven't heard of them?" Rachel wasn't sure she had ever seen Tina so excited before. Her eyes lit up as she explained, "Oh wow, I'll definitely have to bring them in! They're really good. Have you heard of Death Cab?"

"Is that metal?"

Tina laughed. "No, Rachel. It's really Death Cab for Cutie. I've seen them like, three times in concert. I just love the way Ben Gibbard moves on stage," she swooned.

"What do they sound like?"

"It's kind of hard to explain," she thoughtfully answered. "You don't really dance to them, it's more like a sway. They sing a lot about sadness; being alone and separated. But, then they have some songs that are really, really happy."

"You said you've seen them three times? You must be a really big fan. I've only been to a handful of concerts. I'm more the Broadway type," Rachel explained and Tina nodded.

"Yeah, I love them. Ben just married Zooey Deschannel, who's an actress. But she's also a really talented singer as well. She performs with this guy and they are called She & Him together."

"And it's all folk-like? I've never really heard anything like it before," Rachel shrugged.

"Well, I've heard through the grapevine that you've been learning new music and such, so I can just give you a list."

Rachel blushed slightly, hiding behind a veil of her hair. "Yes, thank you." And before they could continue, class was again called to attention by Mr. Walker.

---

True to her word, Tina hand delivered a complete list of folk singers and indie rockers. Rachel was surprised, she was so sure that Tina was what other kids called "emo" by the way she dressed. But by the list, she had been type-casted wrongly.

"This is really great, thanks Tina!" Rachel gushed, her eyes pouring over the list eagerly. She only recognized a few of the names, most of whom she had no clue as to of who they were but she had made a full commitment and had to stick to her new regiment. But she knew that this genre would be the most out of her league thus far. Looking back at her friend, she could see that Tina had something she was struggling to say. "Are you all right?" she asked softly.

Tina looked down at her worn-out shoes as they scuffed the floor. "It's just… I'm so happy that you and Finn finally got things worked out and I was wondering if maybe now that you're in a relationship, you might have some advice for me."

Rachel's eyebrows furrowed. "Advice? Okay, I'd be glad to help."

Tina breathed out deeply. She took a seat in the empty choir room and Rachel sat a foot or so away from her, allowing the girl to collect her bearings. "I like Artie. A lot. But, you know about the whole stuttering thing and well, he didn't take to that very well. And we're okay now, but he's still so distant." Rachel watched as Tina worried her lip, not keeping contact with her eyes. "I don't want to push him," she continued quietly, Rachel had to strain to hear her. "But I miss him. We were close and now…"

"And now it's more business than closeness?" she inputted. Tina nodded sadly. "I can't say I've been in your shoes directly, Tina. But I know what it's like to be pushed away and to feel heartbroken. What I've learned from this whole situation is to be patient; even if it seems like forever. Because I knew that Finn was worth the wait."

"You really believe that?"

Rachel smiled, seeing Tina finally meet her eyes. "Yes, I do."

"What do I do in the mean time? It's not like I can just unload all of this to him when I can't seem to get him alone."

For this, Rachel had the perfect solution. "You're a writer, right?" At Tina's nod, Rachel continued. "Then write to him. A letter, a story, a poem; whatever. Express everything in ways you can't out loud. And given time, he'll respond back."

"And what if he doesn't?" It was the saddest Tina had ever looked and Rachel felt her pain so immensely that she couldn't block out her old feelings of before Finn had come to her and officially asked her out.

"I don't know," she answered softly, placing her hand on Tina's shoulder. "You move on, I suppose. But, I'm a firm believer in thinking optimistically. So until that time comes, you just worry about writing your feelings out to Artie and then, we'll deal with it as it comes."

Tina nodded once more, thinking things through. After a few moments, she gathered her things and moved to the door. Rachel sat and watched her. "Thanks," Tina murmured and Rachel smiled at her back.

"Hey, what are you doing in here?" a new voice asked. Rachel moved to stand as her boyfriend met her halfway.

"I was just giving a friend some advice," she explained, allowing him to place an arm around her waist. She sighed contentedly, closing her eyes briefly.

"Oh yeah?" he smiled. "What about?"

"How to play the waiting game," she responded. Finn frowned.

"And you have knowledge of this game?"

She looked up at him, smiling softly. She reached her hands up to cup his face, pulling him down gently until his lips touched hers. He sighed into her mouth, kissing her back until she pulled away, keeping his face close. "I do. And I know what rewards I get for it." Finn still looked confused for a moment but she saw as his eyes focused on hers and how the understanding seemed to melt into his expression. He looked sad for a moment so Rachel leaned up and smoothed out his brow. "It was worth it. That's what I explained to my friend."

"Are you sure?" he asked quietly, still unsure. She smiled openly, feeling the weight of his palm resting on the small of her back, the way his mouth lingered inches from her own, and they were open and free about their feelings. This was so much better than she originally pictured.

"Positive."

---

Songs from the chapter:

Two Weeks – Grizzly Bear  
You Really Got a Hold On Me – She & Him  
The Funeral – Band of Horses

_Bonus track:_ For Emma – Bon Iver

**AN:** Um, ask me a question. I'll answer it; maybe. :-)


End file.
